Kelly (Character)
Kelly is a character created by Melanie Martinez for her film, K-12. She is portrayed by Maggie Budzyna.https://www.instagram.com/p/B0RxZ4XgBsh/ She is a student at K-12 Sleepaway School who bullies Cry Baby and her friends. Life Kelly is part of the popular crowd and starts off the film as Brandon's girlfriend. On the bus to K-12 Sleepaway School, she makes fun of Cry Baby with the other students. When Brandon boards the bus, Cry Baby instantly falls for him, which angers Kelly. When Cry Baby speaks to Brandon in class, she becomes jealous and writes a letter to her saying "You at Recess" accompanied by a stick person and a tombstone. At recess, Kelly sees Cry Baby and Angelita talking to her boyfriend. She attacks Cry Baby, slapping her repeatedly. When she pulls out a knife and draws blood from Cry Baby's arm, Cry Baby's powers activate and she levitates and attempts to strangle Kelly with her braids. As this is happening, a teacher named Ms. Daphne sees what is happening and stops the fight. Kelly is also partially responsible for Fleur's bulimia, as she threatens her with removal from the friend group if she doesn't maintain a certain physique. When Leo, the Principal's son, stops the food fight in the cafeteria and asks who is responsible for the situation, Kelly informs him that Cry Baby was the one who started it, resulting in her being sent to detention. At the school dance, Kelly is dumped by Brandon, who left her for her friend Lucy. She is shunned by her group of friends as she exclaims that she made them and that they are "nothing without her", and she is left with nobody. Her fate remains unknown, as she was the only known student who remained in the school when Cry Baby and Ben made it disappear. Personality Kelly is simultaneously very insecure and narcissistic. She hates being touched by anyone she finds less important or popular than she is. She is shallow and conceited, being more concerned about the appearance of her friends rather than their mental health. Kelly is a bully by nature, snapping for seemingly no reason and acting horribly cruel without any provocation. She is also prone to explosive reactions, even becoming violent and visibly scarring those who anger her. She is very protective over her boyfriend and is not at all bothered by betraying old friends or screwing strangers over. In Alternative Press magazine, Kelly was revealed to be Aries sun and rising. Her zodiac sign was described as positive, straightforward, intellectual, philosophical and adventurous, but also as careless, tactical, impatient, superficial, inconsistent and overconfident. Appearance Kelly has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is of about average height and has a light skin tone. She is usually seen wearing the school's uniform. At the dance, Kelly wore a golden U-neck dress. Trivia * According to Melanie, Kelly's hairstyle changes the least throughout the film, symbolizing how she had always been the mean girl and did not change as a person. * Melanie has stated that Kelly was inspired by a real person who bullied her as a child. Gallery Kelly_in_the_bus.png|Kelly on the school bus. KellyClassFight.png|Kelly in the beginning of Class Fight. 20190913 030639.jpg|Kelly and Cry Baby during Class Fight. 20190913 030355.jpg|Kelly being strangled by Cry Baby during Class Fight. KellyPrincipal.png|Kelly outside the principal's office. Kelly In Lunchbox Friends.png|Kelly in Lunchbox Friends. KellyOrangeJuice.png|Kelly in Orange Juice. Kelly.PNG|Kelly at the school dance. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:K-12 Category:Unknown Status